commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan is a commentator. But it is not the main subject of his channel. Outside of commentaries, he is mainly a movie/TV reviewer and the creator of the Pokemon Gangster and Blaze's Pokemon Adventures hack series: profanity laden quasi let's play-parody-fanfictions of the Pokemon video games, alongside a number of other skit videos often utilizing characters from popular culture (Peter Griffin, Superman, Indiana Jones, Ned Flanders etc.) and Paint.NET artwork, drawn by Blaze himself. He has quit the commentary community two times. But both times he returned. He did it once in late 2012, but came back in the middle of 2015, just to retire at the end of that year. He returned again near the middle of the next year, 2016. He is known for his thick Icelandic accent, love of Coca-Cola, Cheeseburgers, pizza and slow vocal delivery. Avatars He never uses an avatar, because he prefers showing himself on camera while commentating. He does make fictional characters appear in his commentaries sometimes. But they aren't avatars as the characters don't represent him or his points of view. People that commentated on him * MSkull01 (Deleted) * DarkKuroPtera (twice) (Deleted) * SavageBroadcast (Lost following rebrand) * LadyObjection * SassPD22 * Lyricshooter * MasterTP10 * DarkAgumon * SuperFunnyBros * Dirtbikeredden * Leafy Green Productions * MidnightAnubis (Twice) * ToxicStar984 (Deleted) * TVBRobotnikReturns (Deleted) *Ephromjos *Doodletones *Boonslayer *kirbystarwarrior *DynamoRox4Sure Commentaries List of commentaries by Blaze The Movie Fan Quotes Some of these quotes are presented phonetically (as they sound) from Blaze's videos. His pronunciation is affected by a combination of his native accent as well as his slow speech. *''"Hey guys, vas up? This is Blaze the Movie Fan!" - His introduction.'' *''"This is so phocking avesome!" - a favorite saying that has become a staple of his videos.'' *''"Vell guys, that's all I gotta say. Thank you for vatching and have a great day." - His outro.'' *''"The fact that he's such a cunt is what makes him such an awesome villain."'' ''- Something he often says when describing a villain he likes.'' Positive commentaries Blaze likes making positive commentaries, which are commentaries where he adds something to the points he's commentating on instead of arguing with the points. The reason he makes these is because he likes promoting videos he enjoys watching. He made a whole video talking about that which you can find by clicking here. Trivia *Has a great fondness for curse words, mainly the C and F words. *Favorite movies include Back To The Future Part II, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, The Empire Strikes Back, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar and Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. He tends to favor films with strong fantastical elements. *Will often turn to the internet and his audience for advice, such as questions over his accent, cultural differences or use of certain words. *Blaze had wanted to become a film director in his youth, but after realizing that directors didn't have as much control as he had originally thought, abandoned the dream in 2012 to briefly pursue a career as a comic book creator (often citing the Donald Duck comics as an influence and even possible career goal). This too died away not long after. *Despite this career change, Blaze served as a member of the production crew on the Icelandic TV program Með Okkar Augum (With Our Eyes), a documentary series exploring the lives and careers of disabled people in Iceland. The show has won several awards. He departed the series in favor of focusing on his YouTube career. *Most of the times, Blaze commentates on someone he's a fan of. In fact despite the fact that Jeremy Jahns is the user he commentated on third most often (behind only irategamer and nc17productions) he still considers him a great YouTuber. *He's one of the two Icelandic commentators, the other is MrSirRaven External links Blaze's YouTube Channel - His main channel. Blaze's Pokémon Adventures Channel - A channel for his series of the title Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. Blaze's article on the YouTube wiki Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Reviewers Category:Animation Community Category:MrEnter Haters Category:Autistics Category:Furries Category:Icelandic commentators Category:Anti Bronies Category:Commentators Category:Commentators who appear as themselves instead of using avatars